


Snip's Snow Day

by CCaptainRex



Series: Clone War Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First time seeing snow, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: Ahsoka's never seen snow before - so when they land on an ice planet, the 501st decide to show her what she's been missing.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clone War Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Snip's Snow Day

Ahsoka had never seen snow before. Sure, there were lessons and holovid's and other padawans stories, but she'd never seen the real thing until now, on some remote mining planet in the outer-rim. It was so much more delicate than she expected, disappearing with a touch and falling slowly from the sky. 

She almost couldn't contain her excitement, barely a step off the landing craft and watch the flakes swirl around and land on the ground where they slowly dissolved. She'd have loved for it to stick, and make a snowball or snowman or something, but she'll settle for just watching it fall. 

"Snips, come on." She doesn't register Anakin's voice at first, eyes still glued upward. "Ahsoka what-Have you never seen snow before?" 

That gets the attention of everyone in their division and Ahsoka's all too aware that everyone's now staring at her. She flushes and quickly joins his side, still glancing up. She shouldn't be embarrassed that this was her first time seeing snow, no, she was more embarrassed that her first reaction was to just stand and stare in the middle of a potential warzone. "Yes, Master." 

"Really?" He seems more shocked than she is. "Well, today's your lucky day." 

"Wait until she sees the mountains," Rex adds from the side and Ahsoka's gaze turns up to the mountains in the distance with perfectly snowy-white peaks and she can't contain her grin. 

"If we have enough time, we can take a break halfway up. I can show you how to make a snow angel." She tilts her head and tries to think of snow angels, but nothing comes up. Before she can ask, something explodes to their left and gone are the thoughts of snow-filled afternoons. 

*********************

Rex is holding something out to her and she doesn't know what it is or what to do with it. It's like an ice-spike and looks as if it could be a weapon of some sort. It's just longer than Rex's hand, and when she takes it, it starts to melt against her palm. "It's an icicle." 

"What do you do with it?" Rex laughs and points up to the ridge above them. There's easily a hundred more and she can see where Rex snapped one-off. 

"Nothing. I suppose you could eat it, but I wouldn't trust the water here." She stares down at the melting stick of ice in her hand and chucks it into the ground, watching it shatter into a million pieces. "Want another?" 

"Yes!" Rex reaches up and snaps another, and Five's does the same, twirling it in his fingers before stabbing it into Rex's armour. Rex fakes a gasp, turning to look at Five whose definitely grinning under his helmet. 

"You stabbed me, brother." Rex plunges the icicle dead into where Five's heart should be and lets it shatter and they both share a laugh and Ahsoka is still struggling to reach one. "Here." He grabs the biggest as they pass and hands it to her, and she just waves it back and forth as if it were a lightsabre until Anakin comes along and uses his hand to chop it in half. 

"Hey!" She pouts as they laugh, and drops the rest onto the ground. "You broke my lightsabre." 

Anakin taps the one on her side with a raised eyebrow. "That's your lightsabre, not some ice-stick." 

"Icicle. It's an icicle, master." Anakin rolls his eyes and keeps moving forward. 

"Whatever, snips." 

*********************

Obi-Wan stands with his binoculars in hand, studying the path in front of them. So far, they've been pretty clear in getting to the meeting point, here to negotiate and try to get the people over to the Republic's side. He looks back out over the ridge, and Ahsoka watches something fly and hit him square in the back of the head, and at first, she thinks its an attack, until she sees that it's snow. 

Someone threw snow at Master Kenobi. Everyone knows who, and there's a collective stare at Anakin who's pretending to watch a bird in a tree. "Anakin?" 

"What, Master-" Anakin turns just in time to have a snowball hit him in the chest, and Anakin feigns a gasp of surprise before launching another of his own, missing Obi-Wan and hitting Cody's shoulder instead. They should really be watching for droids or an attack, but Cody sends a snowball at Rex, who dodges it, and there's now a snowball fight between the 212th and the 501st. 

Ahsoka clumsily made a snowball and Jesse kneels beside her and constructs his own, showing her the proper way. "You want to pack it down, or you're going to-" A snowball hits his visor and he wipes it to glare at Waxer, who still has impeccable aim. "You really want to smush it down. Now try." 

"Let's see," Ahsoka could be rational and go for the closest clone, but Obi-Wan is a perfect target, who's currently focused on decimating Anakin. After all, she is supposed to always aid her master. She winds up and throws it and it hits his knee, not where she wanted it but Obi-Wan still looks up the same and tosses on at her, and she's surprised by the force one can pack as it hits her shoulder. 

"I'll cover you, commander." She's using the force to her advantage, but there's no other way to properly hit Obi-Wan without a little help. She sends it sailing and watches as Cody blocks Obi-Wan (who would've been hit in the face) and gets it in his visor, and then dramatically drops to the ground.

"Cody!" Obi-Wan, (ever the drama queen) drops beside him and places a hand over his heart. "Ahsoka, how could you? Killing an innocent man like that-" His sentence is cut off by a snowball that hits him in the shoulder, and he turns to glare at Anakin. 

Anakin wipes his hands on his robes with a smile and turns to look at her. "I'd say we've won the snowball fight, eh boys?" A round of cheers go out and Obi-Wan helps Cody up and points a finger at Anakin, then Ahsoka. 

"This isn't over, you two." 

*********************

The mission is a bit rocky (and by rocky Ahsoka means that there were a few more droids than they expected) but everything was alright in the end, and the planet would provide aid to the Republic. By now, the snow's magic had worn off and Ahsoka was just cold and tired of trudging through snow, and everyone watched in confusion as Anakin laid down in front of them. In the snow. In his robes. Like a maniac. 

"What're you doing, master?" He wipes his arms up and down, along with his legs. 

"A snow angel. I said I'd show you, come lay down." She tugs her cloak tighter around herself and lays down beside him as the rest of the 501st just keeps walking on, and she's pretty sure she hears Rex mutter something about 'kriffing children' and 'kriffing cold'. She moves her arms and legs like Anakin did and he turned to smile at her. "Now, try and get up without ruining it." 

She slowly gets to her feet and basically jumps over the indent she made, and she'll admit, it does look like an angel, but it isn't something she would've thought to be fun. Obi-Wan walks by with a smile, and before Ahsoka can warn Anakin he waves a hand and sends all the snow from the trees above them down onto them and Anakin bites out a curse she likely wouldn't repeat anytime soon. "That's what you get for killing Cody." 

"Hey, he dove to save you, we didn't plan on hitting him." Obi-Wan turns back with a sigh. 

"Then that's what you get for trying to hit me." Anakin tosses another snowball his way and Cody appears, waving his arms around with a groan. 

"Can we not start another fight? Not here, at least?" Anakin winds up and Cody waves a finger at him like a mother would to a disobedient child. Anakin lets it drop with a scoff and walks on, and Ahsoka takes one last look at their lopsided angels before following. 

By the time they get back to the landing craft, the 501st is lounging around and waiting to depart. Fives. Echo and Kix are huddled around something, and Ahsoka peers over them to see a tiny snow statue of...someone. A clone, but there are no defined marks yet to make it anyone special. "Who's that supposed to be?" 

"It's a snow-clone. It's not really anyone." She sits down beside them and tries to make her own, and Rex removes his helmet to get a better look. 

"I swear, you're all children - can we go now?" Echo looks up with a scoff.

"Ahsoka isn't done her snow-clone yet!" Rex pauses at the words like he didn't hear them correctly. 

"I'm sorry - her snow-clone?" Echo gestures to the snow-sculpture in front of them with a smile. Ahsoka's is more of a weird shaped slug looking thing, and she jabs a stick into the side with a smile. "Who's that supposed to be?" 

"Skyguy, duh." Rex muffles his laugh into his fist and shakes his head. "What? It's a perfect split image of him. Master!" She waves Anakin over and watches everyone try to keep their composure. "This looks like you, right?" 

Anakin takes one look at her snow-slug-Jedi and pinches the bridge of his nose as the others howl with laughter. "I'm not a Hutt, Ahsoka." 

"I didn't say it was a Hutt, I said it was you!" There's the last call to get back onto the landing craft, and Ahsoka rushes in beside Obi-Wan and Anakin with a grin. 

"I take it you enjoyed today?" Obi-Wan asks as he wipes snow from his cloak. 

"That was wonderful, master. I wish it snowed more on Coruscant," She also wishes she took a picture or something to commemorate today, but she's happy with the memories. 

It isn't until she's helping file the mission report when her datapad pings with a new message from Rex, and in it are a bunch of pictures of her playing in the snow, waving the icicle around, mid-snowball fight, making a snow-angel and the snow-clone with the caption 'Snips' Snow Day'. And, while she's happy he took pictures, she's going to kill him for tapping up photos of her getting hit in the face with a snowball in the mess hall.


End file.
